Words Fail Me
by xpiester333x
Summary: Poor communication has always been their downfall.


**A/N: **For a prompt from **bipalium** \- "Things you said with no space between us." My first time writing this pairing (or this fandom in general) so please let me know how I did :)

* * *

It starts with a fight.

If Lisa Lisa asks, they'll call it training because they have mutually agreed it's not a good idea to make her mad. So they'll call it training, but in reality it's because Joseph said something stupid or because Caesar doesn't think before he jumps to conclusions. Something happens in the period of time between when the words leave Joseph's mouth and when they reach Caesar's ears, and poor communication has always been their down fall.

They're idiots who accomplish more with action than with words, because words are no good. Never mind that Joseph is sharp as a tack and can read people like he can read books, and never mind that Caesar can spin words like poetry and convince a pretty girl that she's loved him all along even if they've only met. Because when it's just the two of them, words are meaningless and action is the only way to get their point across.

Then it starts to change.

Maybe Caesar will get the upper hand. It happens sometimes, because Joseph is too sure of himself and Caesar can play his arrogance like a fiddle. Maybe Joseph will find and advantage. When Caesar thinks he's won and drops his guard, because he assumes too quickly, and Joseph knows just how to use that.

But it's Caesar that makes the first move. He lowers his head and trails kisses up Joseph's neck. Joseph groans, a mixed sound of pleasure and annoyance because for _once_ he'd like to be able to feel Caesar's lips against his own, to _taste_ him. But he can't because of this god forsaken mask. Because Lisa Lisa barely lets him take it off for meals and to shave and only one time has he managed to capture Caesar's lips without it. A moment so fleeting it might have been a dream.

Caesar's lips quickly make Joseph forget his agitation. His hands make him forget that this started as a fight. The words that had failed them are tossed to the side. They make their apologies in skillful movements and reciprocated touches. They communicate in action.

Caesar is on him, in him, against him; filling inside in out in all possible ways. His hand works along Joseph's length, his body rolls against him in movements so careful and precise it's like he's measuring them. They breathe the same air. Joseph pants, hot and heavy through the mask. He feels like he's suffocating.

"Jojo," Caesar breathes against the skin of his neck.

Joseph shudders, and a mindless grunt is all he can give to show he's listening.

"I…I…" Caesar's words are broken, barely cracked out from between gasps. He swears, and the words falling from his lips make Joseph weak. Caesar's so elegant and well-spoken by nature, the crude and offensive language says so much.

"Jojo," Caesar tries again. He sounds like he's suffering, and his body trembles in Joseph's arms. "I want to… I should…I…"

His sentence is never finished. He comes first, his body going stiff, the muscles taut with the intense pleasure. His hand tightens over Joseph's cock and the sensation is almost too much. Caesar is almost too much. Joseph comes not a moment later, Caesar's name on his lips mixed in with his moans and his sighs.

There are no words after that, because words might shatter the moment of perfect silence between them. Words might start a fight again, and with their stamina already spent for the moment that fight won't end nearly as well. Instead they stay quiet, only the soft sighs of their breathing breaking their vow to be quiet. It's out of sync and chaotic, but that's how they are. There's a beauty in it.

Whatever it was that Caesar had been trying to say in the moment of highest passion is lost now. His words, no matter how pretty he tried to spin them, would never work on Joseph.

Those words are gone but their message remains, spoken between soft breaths and gentle hands, spoken between them in closed spaces, in everything but words.


End file.
